Georgie's Perspective
by oakleyfraser4
Summary: Ever wondered how Georgie's felt during certain moments in the TV show? Now you'll know! I have written Georgie's perspective about different events that have happened over the years, since she had first arrived at Heartland. Hope you enjoy and please follow! This story will be updated ASAP or when I finish a chapter next. Rated T to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

**Hi there, it's me again. This time, I have a story that will be added to every week or so. It's all the events that have happened in Georgie's perspective, some new ideas, and some going along the lines of the episodes. It starts at Amy's accident with Zeus in season 7 episode 9. The chapter title will explain what event or if it's just daily life. Some sentences are exactly like the TV series, others are made up from what I remember. Enjoy!**

 *****Please remember that I am only one girl, juggling both grade 8 and extra-curricular activities. I also need to make time for family, (my brothers especially and my boyfriend, dogs and parents!) so please be patient while waiting for more chapters to come out. I will submit a chapter to at least one of my stories each week, that is a promise! If I go away for a longer than a weekend, I will make note of that in the end of that chapter. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Tessa :)**

Chapter 1 - The Accident (Set around 7x9 - 7x11)

"Love you." I watch as Amy leaves the barn without a backwards glance. I sneak a look at Ty, but he's too busy spreading the poultice on a cloth, to notice what Amy had said.

"Let's get this over with." Ty motions for me to pick up Phoenix's hoof. I do so and Ty expertly swipes the cloth over my horse's hoof. Then he reapplies more medicine to the cloth and does Phoenix's other feet.

When he's finally done, the storm outside has worsened. "Thanks for helping me." I say, as Ty puts on his leather jacket and takes off his stable boots.

"No worries. I wonder why Amy hasn't returned yet. She left..." Ty pauses to check his old, beaten up watch. "...over an hour ago. I know it's not my buisness, but I don't think Ahmed called her over just to help Amir."

I don't know what to say so I just shrug. "Maybe not. But she's quite involved with Zeus and Amir. So possibly, they only calm down for her?"

"Too involved," I hear Ty mutter. Then he looks at me. "Maybe, but I don't know. Anyways, I should go back to the trailer before the storm gets worse. Can you text me when Amy gets home?"

"Yeah, of course." I nod and give him a hug. "Thanks again for helping me!"

'It's good." Ty hugs me back. "See you tomorrow." He runs out of the barn and jumps into his truck. Pulling out of the driveway at top speed, his truck soon disappears beneath the Heartland sign. I sigh and put up my hood. I run all the way to the house and slam the screen door behind me. Lou looks up from reading a book at the kitchen table as I shake my soaked jacket out on the carpet.

"Hey Georgie, I was wondering when you'd be back. How did it go with Phoenix?" Lou asks.

I shrug, not letting on what Ty had said. "It was fine. Amy had to leave to go calm down Amir, but Ty stayed and helped."

"Amy's not here?" Lou looks worried for a second, then her face clears. "Well I bet she'll be home soon."

"Yeah,"

I hang up my coat and put my boots under the bench. "I'm going to bed." I say.

"Okay honey." Lou comes over and gives me a big hug. "Night, love you."

"Love you too." Saying "love you" make me feel funny inside, because it reminds me of how Ty didn't respond to Amy's "love you" before she left.

I walk down the hall to my room I share with Katie. It's hard to share a room with your two year-old sister. I love her and everything, but she cries sometimes in the middle of the night, which makes sleeping a problem. And my room looks like a baby's room, there's not cool band posters or show jumping ribbons. It looks like a nursery, yet I'm twelve.

Katie's sleeping when I crawl into bed. I turn on the bedside lamp and read my book for a while, keeping my promise to Ty and trying to wait up for Amy's return home. But when I check the clock again, it says that I've been up for over an hour reading, and I finally have to shut off my lamp. Before I close my eyes, I get a sick feeling in my stomach that something's not right. I try and ignore it, but it's still there when I get woken up by Lou, who's walking around in the kitchen.

The feeling in my stomach gets worse as I creep into the kitchen, surprised to see that Lou is still up and she's wearing her coat and has her boots on. "What going on?" I ask.

"Nothing to worry about honey." Lou gets a panicked look on her face which tells me that there is something going on. "Can you do me a favour and watch Katie for me?"

"Uh sure, but why?"

"Just go watch her, okay? I'll be back before you know it." Lou cups her hand under my chin for a moment and kisses me on the head. "See you soon."

"Bye." I sit at the kitchen table and watch Lou run through the rain to the barn. A few minutes later, she reappears, but instead of returning to the house, she gets in her car and drives away. What is going on?

I take a sip of the water I poured myself and go check on my little sister. She's awake now, since it's almost six. She reaches up her arms for me to pick her up, so I do. As I'm carrying her back to the kitchen, the front door opens. Since Lou just left, she can't be returning already. I put Katie on the floor and grab Jack's rifle off the hooks by the stairs leading to the attic. The rifle isn't loaded, I know that since the only loaded one is in Jack's room, but it's a good bluff. The person entering the house must be a guy, since the footsteps are heavy. I hide on the stairs, with my hand on the rifle's muzzle, ready to swing the heavy handle at someone. But I don't get the chance to because I hear Caleb's voice saying, "Georgie? Where are you? Lou asked me to come watch you for a bit."

I put the rifle down and walk into the kitchen with Katie on my hip. "Oh hey. I didn't know who was there."

Caleb takes Katie from me and sits on the couch. "It's okay. What were you doing?"

"Well I took the rifle off the hooks above the stairs leading to the attic. I wasn't going to shoot, but the handle was heavy enough to knock someone out if it came in contact with their skull." I answer, truthfully.

"Glad you didn't hit me then." Caleb doesn't laugh like he normally would if I told him a story like that.

"So where's Lou going?" I ask, thinking Caleb wouldn't know that I didn't have a clue what was going on, and tell me.

"She' just got some business to clear up." Caleb says, but I know he's lying. Caleb's a terrible liar.

"Business? At five forty-five in the morning?"

"Uh yeah. Something to do with the diner." Caleb avoids my gaze.

"The diner doesn't open for another two hours, and no one opens up for at least an hour and a half. So tell me the truth."

"But I promised Lou I wouldn't."

"Just spill." I order, staring hard at Caleb.

I guess my glares can be convincing, because only a few seconds later, Caleb tell me the truth. "Amy's been in an accident. She was airlifted to the hospital. Lou, Grandpa, Jack and Ty all raced over to her."

I'm silent, taking in what Caleb just said. Amy's been hurt? Was she in a car accident again? Or did Ahmed get mad at the stables and try to kill her? Maybe Amir was acting up and kicked her? All the worst thoughts come rushing to me. I don't know what to say, so I curl up next to Katie on the couch and let the tears streak down my cheeks. I don't think I've ever cried to much. Or cried at all, for that matter. I know Amy shouldn't have gone, and Ty was right. She should have stayed at Heartland, and not gone to Hillhurst. Why had it been her? Ty must be upset, but then I thought differently. He's probably mad at me, I think. I needed help with Phoenix, which meant that Amy didn't have her fiance to come to the stables with me. I was the reason Amy went alone, and not with Ty. I'm the reason she's hurt. It all hits me at once and I can't control the tears rolling down my cheeks. Caleb doesn't know how to help me; he just watches my silent crying. Ashley, who I didn't even know was at Heartland, comes in at some point, but I don't even acknowledge her. I just keep sobbing and Katie soon starts crying too. But little did I know, it was about to get worse. A whole lot worse.

 **End of that chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and I am welcome to constructive criticism. This chapter was kinda short. Hoping for a longer one next time. Also, message me or review if you have an idea for what one of my Georgie perspectives could be on. I have a few more events in mind, but after that, I'd love suggestions. If I do uses your suggestion, I will leave a creds to and a shoutout on the top and bottom message of that chapter. Stay tuned for chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Break

**Next Chapter! Hope the wait wasn't too long. Enjoy!**

 *****Reminder, it is Easter weekend, so I will be spending lots of my time with family and friends. There will probably not be another chapter until later in the week, or even possibly until next weekend. Thanks for understanding!**

Chapter 2 - The Break (Set around 8x04-8x05)

"Ahmed?" Amy's face is a look of horror. I am shocked too. After what he did to Amy and Ty, causing them to have a "break" and all, why would he show his face again? He left in a huff a few evenings ago, and Ty drove away a day later. I had no idea why Ty as leaving, until Amy ran into the house in tears. Lou, my mom, had to go and console Amy. I only found out what had happened later, when Lou told me not to talk about Ahmed. But how could I not talk about him now? He was standing right before our eyes!

"Amy, I, I'd like to apologize for my actions. They were unacceptable and I hope that I haven't hurt things between you and Ty. I will leave now, and I highly doubt ever coming back to Hudson. Unless you need me." Ahmed gets a hopeful glint in his eye. Like Amy will ever need him! A prince for the miracle girl? Yeah, no. No way!

The silence in the kitchen is unbearable. Lou is perched by the sink, the water from washing the breakfast dishes still running. Jack has that terrifying glare in his eyes, as he watches Ahmed from the kitchen table. Tim isn't here, thank goodness, and neither is Katie. Lisa, who is Katie's godmother, took her to see the ponies in the barn. No one dares to move and Amy's just staring at the ground. I don't know what overcomes me; maybe the fact that Amy and Ty might not get married because of this jerk,, or maybe just because Ahmed's face disgusts me to all hell's end, but I feel a burst of anger. I can't control it and I'm just so flippin' mad!

"How could you come back after what you did a few nights ago? I thought you would have left without a second glance! You are a spoiled brat and no wonder Amy doesn't like you! I hate you! You ruin everything!" I shout at Ahmed. His face is set into a tight expression. I'm trying not to begin shouting again, but before I can even think what I'm going to say, a hand clamps over my mouth.

"Enough Georgie!" Jack picks me up and I squirm, but he's too strong for me. He takes me into my room that I share with Katie and sits me on the bed. I curl up on my side and start pounding the bed. I keep going until my knuckles hurt and Jack doesn't say anything. He sits beside me and watches me. No sound comes out of his mouth, but I can tell he wants to say something. I keep punching the bedspread until there's hardly any energy left in my arm. Then I roll over onto my back and stare at the roof.

A few moments later, the door to my room opens. Lou comes in and takes Jack's place on the bed. Jack gives be one last glance and then leaves. After he's gone, Lou lies beside me and pulls me close. "What you said wasn't a lie," Lou tell me.

I am shocked. I expected a lecture, maybe a grounding. But not this. "I just hate him! There's no other way to put it." I say, sighing.

"I agree with you 100%. But next time, let's keep our thoughts in our head. Okay?"

"Okay." I agree. "Next time I'd better leave the room then." I say, laughing.

"Good idea, hon. And at least you didn't punch him, like you did Olivia." Lou looks at me.

"Yeah, good point." I smile and take a moment to think. Ty and Amy took a break mainly because I said some things that I shouldn't have at dinner. It was my fault they broke up. So I decide, right here and now, that I will try all I can to get Amy and Ty back together. It's the least I can do.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter! I wanted to finish a second chapter before easter weekend was over. I am trying to finish a fourth chapter for "Finally Forever", my story on what happened after Amy and Ty came back from Pike River the second time, and are getting married in a few months. Please go read that! And follow and review! Also, if you have any events that you would like told in Georgie's perspective, please review and tell me, or message me. Thanks! I have many ways to contact me:**

 **Instagram: heartland_3**

 **Email:** **wardentessa3**

 **Twitter: wardentessa3**

 **Facebook: Tessa Warden**


	3. Chapter 3 - Escape to Heartland

**Sorry for the wait. Due to a request from iloveheartland I have decided to write a part on Georgie's escape to Heartland. Hope you enjoy! Also, thanks for the guest review as well. Positive reviews keep me going and make me eager to continue the story. Hugs,**

 **-Tessa :)**

Chapter 3 - Escape to Heartland (Set at the beginning of 6x01)

My heart beats loudly in my chest. I can see the highway from my spot in the woods, but hitch hiking isn't my idea of getting anywhere. Then I see a faded beige truck pull off the road and an old man got out, sipping what I assumed was coffee. He looked like he was over sixty, about twenty years older than age of my current foster parents. He had a huge tarp in the back of his beaten up truck. A plan was forming in my mind, but before I could get closer, the old man's phone began to ring. With the distraction of answering the phone, the man wouldn't have his full attention on the back of his truck, would he?

I decide to take the chance and start to creep over to the truck. The old guy picks up his phone and when he is turned away from the truck, I make my move. My backpack gets thrown into the truck first and I crawl under the tarp soon after. I can't see the man's reaction to the sudden bang, and I hold my breath as two feet pass by the end of the truck's tail gate. But the guy must still be distracted by the phone because he just heads back to the driver's side door. Seconds later, the truck begins to move, and we are headed to god knows where. I thought I was nervous, running away from my foster family. But maybe it won't be so bad?

The truck stops abruptly. I've been lying awkwardly on my side for the entire drive, which must have been over an hour. All I can see from under the tarp, is gravel, but I hope that there's a place I can hide nearby. The old man's footsteps soon patter off and I timidly pull myself out from under the tarp. My mouth drops open when i take in the scene. Beautiful mountains, clear skies, a big red barn and lots of horses greet my eyes. I'm in shock. The beauty is breathtaking. I soon snap out of my daze, when I remember I'm not supposed to be here. Sneaking behind the other cars and trucks parked along the wood fence, I make my way to the woods. But it seems too open and I soon realize that I'll have to sneak somewhere else. A girl with long, blondish hair, emerges from the house. She looks about twenty, if I'm guessing correctly. She's got on a nice dress. I thank the stars that I hadn't gotten out from underneath the tarp earlier, because a blue truck pulls up and the blonde girl gets in. They have some "lip action" and I fake gag. Then the truck drives away and I make my move to the barn. Horses are an animal that I have always been fond of, so I quickly pat a black gelding's nose, before quietly climbing the stairs to the attic/barn loft. Some guy sleep up here, I notice, from all the jeans and laundry spread out. I think that this isn't a good hiding place, until I find a corner in the back with wood piled up and horse blankets. It's the middle of spring and even I know that horses don't wear blankets this time of year. I suspect that they will be good to lie on, so I use my backpack as pillow and settle on top of a blue horse blanket. Then I wait. I can't really go anywhere and I'm betting that the guy who lives here just drove away with that blonde girl. So other than the fact that I'm starving, I'm perfectly fine. Better than the foster home, that's for sure.

I'm up before the sun. The guy who lives here came back around ten and he sounded all hurt and wounded. He went to bed soon after returning home, so I was left in peace. When I woke up, it was still dark out. I climbed out from beneath the horse blankets and looked out the window. It was a clear day, I could tell even before the sun showed up. I hoped to find some spare cash from this family today, which could get me to Fort Mack. Also, I need food, Badly. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning and it's almost been twenty-four hours.

I have to wait until the guy leaves for wherever so that I can move from my hiding spot. He soon gets up and takes little time throwing on jeans and a t-shirt. When he leaves, I come out from hiding and start to search through the guy's drawers. He left his wallet in his sock drawer and I notice that his driver's licence is in it. It says his name is Ty Borden. He must be the ranch hand or why else would he sleep in the barn loft? I don't take time finding out more because I spot something worth a lot of money next to his wallet. It's a engagement ring. He must have forgotten it or something. I slip it into my pocket and head down the stairs. I sneak across the yard and peek in the window of the house. All the cars are gone from the front yard except some old, beat up trucks which don't look in use anymore. From common sense, I know that just because all the cars are gone, doesn't mean that no one is home. So I look into the house and watch for a while. But after twenty minutes, there is still no sign of anyone so I open the back door. To my surprise, it's unlocked. I slip into the wood floored house and open up their fridge. It's full of all kinds of food, from pot roasts to orange juice by the gallon. I grab a container of juice and a glass tray of lasagna from the back of the fridge, hoping it won't be noticed that easily. I see some blankets piled up by the couch, and I slip one of those over my shoulder and exit the house. It's a nice house, but not fancy. The foster home I was in had modern tables and the house was in a complex with others, but here we're in the middle of nowhere. I smile to myself because I like it like this.

After admiring the yard for a bit, I sneak back up to my hiding spot. It's not the most ideal spot, but at the foster house, my room wasn't all that nice. Plus the grownups were jerks and treated me like dirt. I hated it there! Anyways, I ate the lasagna and curled up under the blankets to have another nap. I decided to leave for town to sell the ring early in the morning. To my luck, maybe one of the trucks would be going and I'd just catch a ride in the back. But it wasn't long before I heard that guy, Ty, come back up to the loft and start looking for something.

It jolted me awake. Ty seemed to be in panicking about losing something and then I realized he was looking for the ring! I watched as a pretty, dark-haired woman, who looked thirty, help Ty look for the ring.

"It was right here, Lou." I hear Ty say. So Lou's that other woman. And from their conversation, Amy sounds like the girl with the blondish hair and Jack, the old man whose truck I snuck into. They searched for that ring for at least half an hour, then Amy showed up and she and Ty left for what I assumed was a date, according to their overheard talk. Lou kept looking for a while longer but soon left without returning. I knew I should stay awake until Ty returned home, but I was tired and needed my rest for tomorrow. So I drifted off, and it was the worst mistake of my life.

"Hey!" Ty shined a flashlight in my face. I blinked twice, then ran past him, down the loft stairs to the barn. He chased after me and I swung open a stall door, hoping to stop him. But he's too quick and I soon end up trapped by his arms. He pulls off my cap and I see the surprise in his eyes that I am indeed a girl. It stays for a second, then I get dragged into the house.

"Maybe we could start with your name?" Jack looks at me. Amy and Ty are perched on the edge of the couch and Lou is staring at me from across the room. My gaze doesn't lift from examining the carpet. "Okay then."

Jack gets up and then I burst out, "I'm not going back."

"So you do have a voice." Jack looks thoughtful. Before long, we've struck a deal and I'm settled on the couch with some food. I look around at the family, and little did I know, it would one day become my family. My own people who I could trust, help out and watch grow. If I knew that back then, I don't think i would've jumped into the back of Jack's truck. But I'm glad I did. Or else, I wouldn't be the girl I am now. I guess you could say that my "Escape to Heartland" worked in my favour.

 **Sorry for the weird ending. But i wanted to get it up faster and didn't want to waste time ending it. So thanks for reading. Next chapter will be out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 - It's Not Your Fault (Part 1)

Chapter 4 - It's Not Your Fault Part 1 (Set around 7x10, sequel to Chapter 1 - The Accident)

Ashley pats my back and I soon stop letting the tears flow down my cheeks. "It's okay Georgie. If you blame yourself for the accident, it wasn't your fault. I just got a call from Ty, and he said Amy was hurt by a horse, not you."

I turn to stare at Ashley. "But you don't understand! Ty could have gone with Amy to Hillhurst but I needed help at Heartland. So instead of having her fiance to go with her, she went by herself. So it was my fault that Amy went alone." I burst out. I'm dangerously close to crying again. I pull Katie into my lap and rest my head on hers. She stopped crying when I did, but that doesn't mean she won't start again.

Caleb got up from the couch and returned a few minutes later. "It's for you," He says, handing me the cordless phone. "Lou wants to talk to you."

I put my ear up to the phone. "Hello?"

"Georgie? Is that you?" Lou sounds tired and upset.

"Yeah. How's Amy?" I ask, dreading the answer. "Is she okay?"

"I'll tell you about it when I get home. I just wanted to see how it was going."

"Tell me. How is Amy?" I repeat.

"She's, um," Lou pauses and I hear a sob escape her lips. "She's not conscious."

I don't say anything. Amy being hurt is my fault and no one else's. Why had I needed Ty to stay back with me? Couldn't I have used common sense and tell him to go with Amy?

"Georgie?" Lou sounds worried for me now. I'm not responding to what she told me, but what would I say? Sorry for letting Amy go alone to get kicked by a horse? Sorry that your sister, my aunt, Ty's fiance, Grandpa's daughter, Jack's granddaughter, could never wake up again? Yeah, no. So instead, I do the only thing I've ever known at times when I can't seem to shake my feelings. I run.

I bolt out the screen door and run to the barn. Realizing the phone is still in my hand and that Lou's still on the line, I throw it as hard as I can at the tack wall. I hear it shatter against the floor into millions of little pieces, but I don't care. Phoenix's tack in my hands, I quickly walk over to his stall and put on his saddle and blankets. Caleb runs into the barn just as I'm jumping onto Phoenix. "Georgie, no!" He tries to grab Phoenix's reins, but I whip them away and dig my heels into my horse's sides. Phoenix gallops out of the barn and we canter through the back paddock. I don't look back and keep Phoenix at a hard pace until we reach Ty's trailer. Then I slow to a walk and we keep going into the woods. Lou must be worried about me, I think. I basically hung up on her, more or less. Caleb is probably out searching for me already. I don't want to be found though, not yet. So I jump off Phoenix and tie him to a tree near a brook. Then I lean against a tree and close my eyes, hoping to sleep away the problems. But it's not working. And before I know it, I've being shaken awake by my mom.

"Oh honey." Lou pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her and Lou holds me tight for as long as I need. When I finally break away, I see that only Lou's here, ands so is Spartan. "Georgie?" Lou makes me look at her. "Never run away like that again, okay? You had us all worried." She hugs me again and then pulls me to my feet.

"Is Amy awake yet?" My feelings and who to blame haven't changed, but the fact that Lou is not blaming me, is a start.

"No, honey. Ty is still at the hospital but Jack and Grandpa are home."

I climb back onto Phoenix and Lou gets on Spartan. "Can we not talk about the accident? Please?"

"Sure, but we will have to later. Ty asked us to bring some stuff over later, so I'm going to do that. Caleb and Ashley left a little while ago to grab Ty some groceries and such. C'mon, let's go home." Lou picked up a light canter and I followed behind her the whole way to Heartland. We left the horses in their stalls and then went to the house. I went straight to my room, but Katie was there taking a nap, so I decided to grab some breakfast. As I was taking some orange juice out of the fridge, Lou's cell phone rang. The cordless phone was in pieces on the counter and I swallowed guiltily. But before I could pick up Lou's phone, Jack walked into the kitchen.

He said a quick hello, before picking up the phone and answering, "Hello?"

The person on the other end must have been a doctor or nurse because Jack quickly hung up and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back soon Georgie. Amy's awake and there's something going on at the hospital. You'll be fine here, right? Lou is at the Ty's trailer and Tim went back to Big River. Katie just went down for a nap." Jack gives me a hug and then leaves. I'm left with that same feeling from before. It's all my fault.


	5. Chapter 5 - It's Not Your Fault (Part 2)

**I am so sorry for such a long wait! I was in a car accident with my dad a week and a half ago, actually the day I was going to upload this. I have been on the mend the last week or so and recovering from a concussion (my dad broke his collar bone). I am better now and so is my dad, but very sorry that I did not get this chapter uploaded sooner. Hope the next one won't take as long!**

 **As you know, I am always open to suggestions. So please feel free to review what I could improve on and what you liked. I also have some perspective ideas in mind, but am open to many more! Please review, as it helps me improve my writing! Thanks and so sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 5 ~ It's Not Your Fault Part 2 (Set around 7x10, sequel to Chapter 1 - The Accident)

"It's not your fault Georgie," Lou tells me. I don't meet her gaze. I don't tell her that it is my fault but even if I told Lou that, my mom would never listen. She is so stubborn sometimes. Well, so is Amy. And thinking about Amy makes me sad so I try not to. But I can't help it. Ty and Ti got in this huge argument this morning, after Amy came home. I didn't quite hear what it was about, but it didn't sound like a nice argument. Oh and I asked Amy the other day if she wanted to come see Spartan and Phoenix, since my horse is doing better, thanks to the herbs. She came but got all scared and I knew for sure that she wasn't better. Ty is the only person she feels comfortable around and he's been sleeping/living at our house since Amy got home from the hospital. Last night, when I went in to bring Amy some water, she was curled up sleeping, next to Ty on her bed. Ty was awake but didn't acknowledge me when I set the glass on Amy's night stand. After I left the room, I peeked in on them a few more times that night. The first time, Ty was twirling Amy's hair around his finger, while he talked quietly to her. Second time was before I went to brush my teeth and both Amy and Ty were asleep. I was surprised that Jack was okay with them sleeping together at first, but then I remembered Amy was sick and not in good shape. It hurt my heart to see her all vulnerable like that last night and I blame myself.

Finally, I do look up at Lou. "Except it is my fault! If Ty had gone with Amy to Hillhurst, he may have stopped her from getting hurt. But I insisted I needed help with Phoenix, which meant that Ty had to stay and help me." I'm so tired of having to explain myself! Can't people start blaming me? I was the reason Amy went to the stables alone, which lead to the accident. Can't everyone see that and see how I started it all?

By the look Lou is giving me, I take that as a no. "Oh Georgie, it was not your fault honey! How many times do I have to express that for you to believe me? Amy didn't have to go to the stables, she could have stayed with you. Plus, who knows, Amy still might have gotten hurt even if Ty was with her. So don't keep blaming yourself."

"Instead of trying to convince her that it was indeed my fault, I shrug and agree. "Fine. It wasn't my fault. Can we please stop talking about this?" Lou looks pleased with my response and nods. "Sure honey, why don't you go check on Amy? Ty went back to the trailer to grab some toiletries and extra clothes. Amy's taking a nap."

"Sure." I steal a glance at Lou, as I pass her to go to Amy's room. Does she know I still blame myself? If she does, she's doing a good job not saying so. But Lou has always been hard to read. So I grab my sweater off the back of my chair, and head to Amy's room. She's awake, her blind eyes staring at nothing. I push open her bedroom door, and her head raises.  
"Ty?" Amy looks around wildly. "Ty, are you there?"

"It's just me. Georgie," I add. I sit carefully on the edge of her bed. Amy sinks back against her pillows. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm okay, thanks for asking." Amy's eyes are wildly looking back and forth, but I know she can't see anything. "How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there. We all are." I say, trying not to lie. Truth is, we're all tearing each other apart. I heard Lou, Ty, Grandpa and Jack fighting the other day and it made me sick. Why do all the adults feel the need to argue? Amy also doesn't know about my "run away" from the other day. Katie's not as bubbly as usual either.

"I heard everyone fighting yesterday. Was I the reason?" Amy asks.

"No! Of course not!" I lie. The most important thing is for Amy to not take blame for anything.

"But I thought I heard them say something about bringing me home."

"No, they weren't talking about you. Just Ty."

"Oh." Amy looks thoughtful for a moment. I continue my perch on the edge of her bed. We sit in silence for a minute, then Ty appears at the door way.

"Hey Ty," I stand up and allow Ty to sit next to Amy.

"Oh hey, Georgie." Ty pats my shoulder before sitting next to his fiance. "Hey, Amy." He lets her bury her head in his shoulder and I back out of the room. It's not any of our faults, I think to myself. Not Amy's, Ty's, Lou's, Grandpa's, Jack's or even mine. It's not anyone in our family. It's Ahmed's He texted Amy to come to the stables that night. He was the reason Ty and Amy were at odds in the first place. It's all his fault. And as I watch Amy look so vulnerable in Ty's arms, I make it my duty to get back at Ahmed; for everything.

 **There will be a Part 3 for sure! Hope you enjoyed and so sorry for the long wait!**


	6. Chapter 6 It's Not My Fault, It's Yours

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and more coming soon. I am still open to more perspective ideas and hope that you all enjoy this story. I will update Finally Forever when I get the chance; haven't had many ideas for that, so will continue when I do.  
**

 **This chapter is Part 3 to It's Not Your Fault, but a different title. Happy reading!**

Chapter 7 - It's Not My Fault, It's Yours (Set around 7x11, Part 3 to It's Not Your Fault Part 12)

After Amy started to get better, I put my thoughts about Ahmed and making him pay for what happened behind me. But a few days later, it still bugged me that Amy got hurt and that it was Ahmed's fault. So I decided to do something about it.

"Lou?" I walk into the kitchen. Lou was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine. "Where's Amy?" I ask.

"Hey Georgie." Lou looks up and smiles at me. " She's at Ty's place. I think she's staying over there for dinner. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." I dart back to my room. Amy left her phone on her desk and I grab it quickly. Scrolling through the contacts, I find Ahmed's name near the top. I quickly copy his number down on a piece of scrap paper and return Amy's phone to her room.

"Gorgie!" I jump as Katie comes into our room. I HAVE to talk to someone, anyone, about letting me have my own room. Don't get me wrong; I love Katie. But I'm about nine years older than her and sharing with a toddler isn't my first idea when it comes to bedrooms. I know why I can't share with Amy; she's way older than me, almost by twelve years, and plus, Ty is in the picture now. So no way would they want a twelve year-old in the room with them. I don't know much about having a boyfriend, but I do know that you don't just hang out and ride horses. I see the look on their faces sometimes, when they don't think anyone's watching and plus, I've walked in on them a few times. They didn't see me and I walked out as quickly as I walked in, but one thing's for sure; they weren't just kissing. A lot more was involved, not saying anything for sure, but I don't want to walk in on a closed door EVER again.

Sighing, I pick up Katie and set in in her bed. "Why don't you sit quietly when I finish what I'm doing?" I suggest.

"No! Gorgie play!" Katie can't pronounce my name properly yet, so my name is Gorgie.

"Gorgie is busy, she'll play later." Taking the scrap of paper with Ahmed's phone number on it, I head out to the barn. As I leave my room, I see Lou heading towards me.

"Is Katie in your room?" Lou asks.

"Yeah, she wants me to play. Can I go on a trail ride with Phoenix?"

"Sure. Be back in," Lou pauses to check her watch. "About an hour. Dinner's early tonight. Okay?"

"Of course." I nod. Then I sprint to the barn and quickly saddle up Phoenix. I ride up to the ridge and leap off my horse. I wanted to be alone and undisturbed when I figured out what to text Ahmed. So I take Phoenix to the edge of the forest and tie his reins on a tree branch. He's happy; the grass is long and lush out here, so he digs right in. I lean against a tree and begin my text to Ahmed. It goes something like this.

 _From: Georgiesfantasticlife_  
 _To: Unspecified Number: 779 925 1842_

 _So you don't know really know me, but I know you. I've been blaming myself for the accident involving Zeus but now that I've had some time to think about it, I realize that it's not my fault; it's yours. You were whole the reason Adrian was mad in the first place, which resulted in him taking his anger out on Amy. I can't believe that you didn't think about that before firing the guy. Also, you think that Amy wanted you to comfort her at the hospital, for you to visit, but the truth is, she kept wanting Ty and only Ty. When she had her panic attack, she cried out for Ty. Not you. So I think you should blame yourself for all the grief you have caused us. I can't believe you and remember, you will NEVER be forgiven. I don't care if you don't read this entire text/email. I don't care if you respond or not. But remember, I will never think nicely of you again. It's not my fault at all; it's yours._

I check over my text for grammatical errors before hitting send. I have never felt more satisfied about anything I've ever done. I look at the time and see that I need to be home in under twenty minutes, so I jump on Phoenix and ride home. I may feel the slightest bit bad for the Prince, but not much.

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry if you thought it was short. I will add more chapters when I get the chance. Please comment/review what you thought and if you have any perspective ideas, tell me! If you would like me to read your stories, also tell me what they are called. If you follow me, I will follow back. Also, don't forget to follow this story as well as my other one.**

 ***Little surprise coming soon. New story will be put out in a week or so. Stay tuned!***


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm In So Much Trouble

**Hi! This is really short and I don't expect a lot of reviews or any at all. Just wanted to conclude the parts to this section of stories. Don't worry, Georgie's Perspective still is a go, just the It's Not My Fault parts I have concluded. Thanks for reading and I hope to have the next chapter out soon!  
**

Chapter 7 ~ I'm In So Much Trouble (Set around 7x11-7x12, Part 4 of Parts 1,2, & 3)

"GEORGIE!" Lou comes running out from the house and straight to where I'm grooming Spartan in the barn. Lou hardly ever yells, so when I hear her screaming my name, I think the worst.

"Uh, yeah?" I ask timidly. I set the grooming brush down and lean against the stall door.

"DID YOU OR DIDN'T YOU, TEXT AHMED YESTERDAY?" Lou is still shouting and I refrain from covering my ears.

"Maybe?" I sigh and continue in the most calm voice I can. "Why?"

"Amy got a text this morning on how disrespectful this girl named Georgie was and he wanted to know who she was and how she knew about Amy's accident. Amy replied back and asked what you had done. Ahmed of course then went on to say that you had no right to say what you did and Amy eventually convinced Ahmed to forward the message and when she read it, even Amy was shocked." Lou pauses to take a breath. At least she's calmed down a bit. "So I want to know why you sent that."

I don't know how to respond. I didn't say anything mean to him and I included my reasons at why I didn't' like him in the text, so why was he confused? "Ahmed was the reason Amy was ever hurt in the first place. We've all been blaming ourselves for her accident and no one thought to blame him, when it's actually his fault." I say finally.

"That's still no excuse! He's a prince for goodness sake!" Lou looks so angry but not all of that anger is directed at me, from what I can tell. She knows that I have a good point, that Ahmed did indeed deserve what I sent him. And what I said to him wasn't all that bad! It just stated my simple opinion!

"Lou, I think you blame Ahmed too. It's not just me, it's most people in this family." Lou opens her mouth to contradict me, but I barge in and continue. "I know for a fact that Ty blames the Prince and when Tim blames Ty, he's basically just saying his name instead of Ahmed's. Jack doesn't trust the Prince anymore than you and frankly, weren't you the one who warned Amy of him in the first place?" I slide a glance over to my mom.

"You're right." Lou admits. "I'm sorry I got mad. I'll explain to Amy that you didn't mean it." Lou gives me a hug, and I smile in return. I can't believe I got off that easy! But I know that it took Lou a lot to admit I was right. So I don't blame her for being stiff with telling me I was right. Instead, I'll just leave the whole situation alone, for now at least.

 **Stay tuned for the new chapter coming soon! If anyone has any ideas for what I can do a Georgie's Perspective on, please comment them or message me directly! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8 - It Was So Magical

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to upload this! Hope you enjoy and remember, I am always looking for new perspective ideas. They just have to be ideas that aren't already focused on in the TV show. Thanks for reading and I apologize for the shortness**

Chapter 8 - It Was So Magical (Set right after Amy and Ty announced their engagement, end of 6x10)

"And I said yes!" Amy holds out her hand to show a diamond ring on her finger. They're engaged? Cool! I've only been at Heartland for a little while, but everyone around me seems to think that Ty and Amy were meant for each other. Even though I haven't been around to see where exactly their relationship began, I could tell they were made for one another. Everyone starts giving Ty and Amy hugs, so I join in.

"Congrats!" I say, hugging Ty. He starts tickling me so I leap out of reach.

Lou laughs as I hide behind her. "Don't think that I'll block you from Ty," she warns, which cause me to shuffle away from her.

After a few more minutes of congratulations for both Amy and Ty and me, we all head back to the house. I walk over to Lou and she gives me a side hug. "I'm so glad you're staying!" She holds me tight for a moment, then smiles.

"Me too." We reach the house and Ty and Amy disappear into her bedroom. A question spikes me and I turn to Jack. "Will Ty be over here more often, now that he's almost officially part of the family?" I ask.

"Uh, I don't know? I'm okay with it, but Amy and Ty know my rules. They have boundaries that even engaged people follow. So whatever they do under my roof must follow those limits. Get my drift?" Jack gives me a side glance.

"Yeah." I nod. I didn't need such a detailed explanation! My face gets all sour as I think deeper into what Jack meant. Yuck! I don't think I'll be able to look Ty or Amy in the eyes for the rest of the day!

Lou sees my expression, and smiles. "Why don't you go check on Katie?" She suggests.

"Good idea." I nod and can't run off fast enough. On my way to mine and Katie's room, I spot Ty and Amy's door open. Not wanting to witness what Jack was hinting at, I jog past and straight into Katie's room. "Hey Kitty-kat!" I say brightly, picking up Katie. I play with her for a little while, then Lou asks me to set the table. As I'm doing so, Ty walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Georgie!" He says brightly.

"Uh, hi." I don't' know what to say. Since hearing what Jack said, I'm slighting grossed out, (more like a lot), and am afraid to look both Amy and Ty in the eyes.

"You okay?" Ty looks at me strangely.

"Yeah." I don't' trust myself to say more. Ty shrugs and Amy walks into the kitchen a few seconds later. They exchange a hug, (that lasted a long time,) then took a seat at the table. Lou passes me the salad bowl, and we all dig into our dinner. I'm just happy we are all together, all happy once more. Hope I get to spend the rest of my life with these people.


	9. Chapter 9 - Amazing Oppurtunity

**This is short I'm sorry! More to soon come!  
**

 **Tessa**

Chapter 9 - Amazing Opportunity, Terrible Timing (Set around 10x03-10x04)

I just found out that Ty was offered a chance to go to Mongolia to help save the Gobi bears. He looked thrilled about it, and I really wish I could go too. But they need people like Bob and Ty to help save the last few Gobi bears left in the wild. There's only, like, thirty left and I hope that they aren't killed too! But the call for help couldn't have come at a worse time. I mean, Amy's pregnant and it's their first kid. I wouldn't want my husband to leave me if I was pregnant. And Ty's such a good husband, he's not even going to tell Amy about the Mongolia trip in case she convinces him to go. He himself wants to be here for those "first" milestones that you can't live again.

"Georgie?" Adam is peering into my room. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I nod and put my phone down. He kisses my cheek and I smile. Then we take a seat on my bed. "So what's up? I wasn't expecting you today."

"Do I need an excuse to see my girlfriend?" he asks.

"No," I shake my head. "But some warning would be nice!" I joke.

"Okay." Adam bobs his head up and down. We are both getting used to this "dating" thing. Silence fills the room and I go back to thinking about Ty's chance to go to Mongolia. If I was in his position, I wouldn't. Besides, what about his partnership with Scott at the vet clinic? There's so much weighing down the side of staying, I can't believe I ever acted selfishly and wanted Ty to take the chance.

Adam can see my attention has wandered. "How about I come back tomorrow or something?" He suggests.

"Okay." I follow him to the door. Adam waves as he rides his bike away from Heartland. I run over to the barn, hoping to catch Ty. But there's a sound of hushed talking up in the loft, so I don't go up. I just wish that I could talk to Ty! Tell him not to go; to stay and experience those "firsts" he'll never get back. Hopefully he doesn't take my spontaneous 15 year-old advice and skips even mentiong Mongolia to Amy. It's an amazon opportunity, but really terrible timing.


	10. A Note To Readers

Hi reader(s) please take note that I have run out of perspective ideas! If anyone has any ideas for me, please PM me or review. Thanks! this notice will be removed once I have a few new ideas. Thanks!

Love from Tessa


End file.
